


Injuries, Lynels, and a Zora Prince

by sekyan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And Sidon is a great friend, Author just eyeballed it, But a lot of comfort, Dubious Medical Attention, Epic Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Link deserves some great friends, Link talks here, Lynels, Medicine, No explicit gore, Platonic Sidlink, Sidon doesn't know how to heal Hylians, even then you'll have some trouble, except for the "HYAH"s, friendship fluff, he does in canon, he doesn't have a voice actor, you'll literally have to tear this bromance out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekyan/pseuds/sekyan
Summary: Link can be needlessly reckless, like 100 years ago. Unfortunately, he hasn't outgrown that yet, and needs some medical attention.> No gore. Mentions of injuries and blood, very non-graphic.> Since I love y'all, I'm gonna add a second chapter. Dunno where I'm going with this but hey it's my brotp.





	Injuries, Lynels, and a Zora Prince

“Oh, sweet Hylia. How did you even do this?” Prince Sidon asked, amused and exasperated. 

The boy leaning against the rock had the nerve to grin up at him, nonchalantly shrugging. If his leg wound hurt, he wasn’t showing it. Sidon mentally prayed for the wellbeing of his dearly departed sister’s love, and he mused to himself that he probably wasn’t even the first to pray for that. 

Sidon was not an experienced healer, and had very little medical experience when it came to Hylians. Or anything that wasn’t of the Zora race. Add a shock arrow and sword wound to the mix, and Sidon knew he was more than a little out of his league. 

Wouldn’t stop him from trying, however. 

Sidon rummaged through Link’s bag, looking for anything that could work. Glancing back at the sizable gash on Link's leg, he assessed the moderate bleeding and swelling flesh around the wound. Sidon pressed his lips together, feeling the scars from where his sharp teeth had bit his lip, worrying about the smaller man. 

Link was gripping a stick in his hands, grin replaced with a grimace. There was the pain, so maybe he wasn’t in shock? Sidon didn’t know anything about Hylian medicine. He made a mental note to ask Muzu to teach him a little about it, to prevent this from happening to any other Hylian travelers. 

“Erhm, I don’t know much about medicine either, but I have a few shock-resist elixirs in m’ bag, Sidon,” Link spoke. He was unusually observant for the average Hylian, as he was able to tell what the Zora was thinking from looks alone, but Sidon supposed that Link wasn’t an average Hylian anyways. The Zora located the yellow syrupy liquid and cautiously drizzled some on his hand, which he pressed to the wound. Link hissed a little, squeezing the branch, but it passed. “If there are any Hyrule Herbs and armoranths in my bag, I can use those to make a kind of disinfectant.” Link commented. 

“No, no,” Sidon chided. “I can do, you’re injured and shouldn’t disturb the wound.” Rifling through Link’s pack, he ignored Link’s aggrieved murmurs about how he was going to have to organize his pack again. “Fine, fine,” Link conceded. “Take two of the armoranth heads and try to peel them. Then use a few stalks and buds from the herbs and grind them up. I guess when it’s a fine dust or powder, you can add it to preferably cool chuchu jelly and smear it on the wound.” he listed, almost from memory. 

Sidon scrambled to keep up with Link’s instructions. “We won’t need to bind it up as of right now, correct?” he asked. Link shook his head. “As long as the, uh, disinfectant is on, and I don’t disturb it, then yeah. When we get back to th’ Domain, I’ll need a healer to take a look at it.” Sidon nodded his agreement. “Of course!” he exclaimed, rubbing the powdered plants into a lump of chuchu jelly. “I should have you know, my friend, that charging a Lynel like you did crossed the a line somewhere,” he joked. Link blinked up at him. “You would have given my sister a near-death experience, right there and then!” Link stared back, and then they both dissolved into laughter. “She’d have a heart attack, give the Lynel a heart attack, then attack my heart in the most kind and aggressive way possible.” Link grinned again, his grimace of pain gone. Sidon was glad to see it back. 

“Indeed she would.” Sidon chortled. He patted the wound gently, making sure he didn’t miss a spot, and then helped the Hylian to his feet. Sidon underestimated his own height and almost yanked Link clear off the ground, at which the Hylian yelped, twisting on reflex. Sidon hurriedly planted Link back on the ground, feeling a little embarrassed. Link just laughed and gave Sidon a clap on the back. “Don’t worry, literally everyone is taller than me.” 

Sidon smiled back and helped the Hylian (his best friend) back to the Domain, leaving a pile of Lynel weapons behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Link deserves some great friends, and Sidon is that great friend.


End file.
